


Bring Your Brother to Work Day

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Wally is Really Into This Annoying Little Brother Role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally's got something big to tell Iris, if she'd just clock out already. He gets distracted by her gorgeous co-worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Your Brother to Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for Wally prompts on Tumblr, and valeriemperez supplied me with "wally visiting iris at work for some sibling bonding and then meeting linda for the first time? :) :) :)"

Wally put on his very best annoying-little-brother voice. “Aren’t you done yet?”

Iris punched his hip. “Get your gross boy butt off my desk.”

He squirmed his rear on the surface of the desk just to irritate her. “C'mon, you said twelve o'clock, and it’s twelve-fifteen.” He clutched his stomach. “I’m a growing boy. I’m going to faint away if I don’t get some food in me.” 

“Ugh, you will not.”

“You wanna test that?”

His stomach actually was growling under his hand. He honestly couldn’t believe how much hungrier he was since he’d started running. Barry had warned him, Caitlin had shown him caloric numbers that seemed like misprints, Cisco had issued him some seriously nasty-ass protein bars, but until now he hadn’t quite believed it. He felt like he could eat all day long and still not feel full.

But he still hadn’t told Iris about his newfound speed. (How did you say that? “So. Sis. Remember that time I got a faceful of your boyfriend? Yeahhhhhh, that had an aftereffect.”) So he was forced to pretend he’d skipped breakfast to account for this hunger. (Ha. Skipped breakfast? He’d had pre-breakfast, breakfast, and second breakfast, like a Hobbit.)

He was actually going to tell her. This lunch was how he was going to do it. But he couldn’t exactly bust this out in the middle of the CCPN bullpen. He had to actually get her to the diner first.

“Iriiiiiis,” he whined.

“The more you nag me,” she muttered, stabbing away at her keyboard, “the longer it’ll take.”

He opened her top drawer. “You got chocolate in here? Bet you got chocolate in here.”

“Hey!” She whacked his wrist.

“Sibling abuse!” he yelped, cradling his wrist against his stomach and patting it like a wounded animal. “You see that?” he asked a cute Asian woman who came up to his sister’s desk. “You see what a brutal person you work with?”

She gave him a beady eye. “Far as I could tell, you deserved it. Iris, did you see your email?”

“Mmm?” Iris said distractedly. “No. I shut it down so I could focus.”

“Well, this afternoon’s meeting got canceled, so we’ve all got a breather.”

Iris’s head snapped up. “Really?”

“Mhm. Check if you don’t believe me.”

Iris did, and squealed. “Oh, my god, I can finish this after lunch!” But she went back to the document and started typing again.

“Hey,” Wally said. “You just said - ”

“Just finishing a thought,” she said. “Okay.” She saved, shut it down, and threw her hands in the air. “Get me outta here. Linda, I love you, I don’t tell that enough.”

“No, you don’t, but I forgive you,” Linda said, sounding amused. She glanced at Wally.

 _Man_ , she was cute, he thought. That crooked smirk, those laughing eyes. He could look at that face for awhile.

“Oh, sorry,” Iris said. “Wally, this is Linda Park. She works in Sports. Linda, this is Wally.”

“Ah-ha, the famous little brother.”

“Not so little,” he said, straightening up, because no dude liked to be called “little brother” by a hottie like that. Park, he thought. So, Korean-American, probably. He’d heard somewhere that Park was a big last name in Korea.

She looked him up and down, her mouth curling up at the edge. “No, not so little,” she said.

“He’s nineteen, Linda,” Iris said, laughing, but her voice held a warning.

“Twenty in a week,” Wally said, and realized the moment after he said it that it really didn’t help his case. “Uh, anyway, nice to meet you.” He held out his hand to shake.

The moment Linda’s fingers touched his, a jolt of electricity leapt between them, shocking him all the way up to the shoulder. He jerked his hand away.

“Wow,” Linda said, giving her hand a couple of quick shakes as if to flick off the same buzzing feeling that was running up Wally’s arm. “Static electricity much? Must be about to storm out there.”

“Yeah, must be,” Wally said, curling his fingers into his palm. He didn’t think he carried lightning around with him. But who knew? Even already, his speed was different than Barry’s. Maybe he was going to go around shocking people now.

“Well, have a good lunch. Where are you going?”

“Uh, Uncle Jim’s,” Wally said. “Iris suggested it.”

“The diner? Around the corner? I love that place! Get the double cheeseburger platter if you’re hungry.”

“I will,” he said. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Iris was staring at them, her eyes flickering between Wally and Linda as if she were putting something together in her head.

Linda tucked her hair behind her ear. “Well, anyway, back to the grindstone for me.”

“Don’t you get a lunch hour?”

“I just phoned in a sandwich order. If you pass a guy in the lobby with a bag the size of your head, that’s me.” She grinned at him. “Nice to meet you, Wally. See you later, Iris.”

Iris snapped out of her daze. “Oh! Yeah. See you, Linda. Thanks again.”

Wally watched Linda go back to her desk. When Iris cleared her throat significantly, he looked around, feeling his face heat. But Iris had to know Linda was hot. Girls always knew that about other girls. Straight, gay, bi, they all knew.

“So,” he said casually. “We going now?”

“Yep, we sure are.” She gave him a gimlet eye. “How about a little contest, hmmm? Last one to the diner pays for lunch. A little test of - ” She paused significantly. “Speed.”

Wally gulped. He had the feeling he suddenly didn’t have to tell Iris a thing.

But damned if he knew how she’d figured it out.

FINIS


End file.
